Conventional lacrosse sticks today comprise a tubular metal shaft and a molded high density composite plastic head. The tubular metal shaft and head arrangement has been in existence since at least the mid 1970's, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,841, title LACROSSE STICK HAVING TUBULAR METALLIC HANDLE, issued Jul. 26, 1977, incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1 shows a conventional lacrosse stick 100 having a conventional metal shaft 102 and a conventional head 104. Shaft 102 further has a butt end 106 and a head end 108. Head 104 further has a base 110, divergent sidewalls 112, and a lip 114.
Extending from base 110 is a shaft junction projection 116 that comprises a female socket 118. Shaft junction projection 116 is a length d1. Head end 108 of shaft has a corresponding head junction projection 120 that comprises a male plug 122. Male plug 122 is shown as having a cross-section consistent with the remainder of metal shaft 102, but some conventional shafts have a male plug 122 with a reduced cross-section. Head junction projection 120 has a length d2, which typically is consistent with length d1. Frequently, shaft 102 and head 104 are secured using a pin or screw extending through both the shaft and head and secured using another pin or nut, not specifically shown but generally known in the art.
While the conventional shaft/head connection works, it has several drawbacks. One major drawback is that shaft junction projection 116 is considered part of head 104 and, by rule, a player using stick 100 cannot place his/her hands on the stick in such a way that the player's hand contacts head 104. Most players, however, prefer to have a hand placed as close to base 110 as allowable by rule. Using conventional stick designs, a player can place his hands on spot 124 that is a minimum distance d1 from base 110.
Another major drawback includes the fatigue the multiple components experience because they are separate and joined. In particular, head junction projection 120 typically has a bore (not specifically shown) that aligns with a similar bore in shaft junction projection 116. A bolt, screw and nut, pin, or the like typically traverses both shaft junction projection 116 and head junction projection 120 to secure head 104 to shaft 102. The projections 116 and 120, as well as the bolt and bore, typically experience fatigue during play. Lacrosse sticks and heads frequently have decreased performance because of the fatigued connection. Sometimes the equipment needs to be replaced.
Thus, it would be desirous to develop a lacrosse head that cured these and other deficiencies of the prior art.